


It's Warmer Here

by makingitwork



Series: Sterek Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha Talia, Ficlet, M/M, Omega Stiles, Pack Dynamics, polish stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Polish Stiles fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warmer Here

Talia had known John from college, a sweet man who had dreams of going into law enforcement, and when he'd phoned a few months ago asking if his son could stay with her for a while to get a feel for Beacon Hills, she had agreed.

She had never met Stiles before, but John had assured her he was a sweet, Polish Omega, who had a gentle grasp on the English Language and generally had good intentions. 

And Stiles  _is_ sweet.

But...

Take now, for example.

Talia is living in a house full of Alphas, and currently, Derek and Peter are just staring at all the Omegan skin on display. Stiles is chatting happily on the sofa, stumbling occasionally on words, then blushing, but Derek looks like he can barely control his wolf and Peter doesn't seem as though he's having very PG thoughts.

'Stiles, sweetheart,' she calls from the kitchen 'can I borrow you for a moment?'

Stiles beams at her, and leaps gracefully over the couch, unaware to the way the two males track his movements.

She takes a breath 'Stiles- sweetie, you know I love having you here,' Stiles smiles impishly at her and she stutters 'it's just...Derek's only just becoming an Alpha, you know, he isn't used to- well, actually, none of us are used to seeing an Omega quite so...' she gestures to Stiles' outfit, a baggy v-neck and shorts, 'exposed.'

Stiles looks down at himself, and then his eyes widen in realisation 'Oh gosh,' he blushes 'sorry- it's just so much colder in Poland, I'm not used to this heat. I will...I will wear more?' She kisses his head, admiring that sweet Omega smell, and heads upstairs, but Peter catches her before she reaches the landing, grinning wolfishly. 

'I don't think it would matter if that kid were as wrapped up as an Eskimo, Derek's still popping a knot for him.'

'Peter please, that's my son you're being vulgar about.' She pushes past him, and Peter calls out-

'I think you should get him to mate Stiles.' 

Talia turns in shock, and Peter stares back, unabashed. 

'Think about it Talia, this pack hasn't had an Omega in years, you know how rare they are, and here's one that you know, that we're all attracted to, he doesn't know much yet, it wouldn't be hard to convince him-'

'Are you talking about manipulating an Omega to join our pack? Peter, there are laws against that kind of thing now-'

'So he's old enough to go travelling by himself but not to be claimed? I'm not saying manipulate...' Peter winces a little 'but maybe we should ask. I could do it, if you like-'

'Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been looking at him-'

There's a crash downstairs, and the two of them look at each other worriedly, racing downstairs, only to see Derek and Stiles kissing on the floor, moaning wantonly. 

Peter grins, turning to Talia smugly 'isn't it nice when things work out?'

She hits him.


End file.
